Asmodeus x Dick Roman what's lost can be found
by SatansLittleStick
Summary: After months of trying Asmodeus finally succeeds in bringing Dick Roman back from purgatory.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);"The sky was layered in an array of clouds, dark and devoid of a sun. It mirrored what he felt. Cold, harsh and could thunder any moment. He treaded through the forest, the trees covering most of his view. It was ironic really, a dark forest. At least he wouldn't have to deal with another living being, hopefully. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);"Asmodeus, prince of lust, temporary king of hell. He was walking through the forest, yellow eyes ablaze as he searched for something specific, something important. He could feel it, the pulse. It was like it was calling out to him. It was him, he could feel it. He was waiting for his prince./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);"The demon suddenly stopped, falling to his knees. Exhausted, but not physically. It was something different that drained him, a loss so deep it scarred his very being, more than he ever thought possible. He had no hope left that this would work, that had left him long ago and yet, he could and would never give up looking for him. An abomination, the first of a failure, his beloved leviathan./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);"His hand hovered over the ground, feeling the pull. The veil was thin here, even if this didn't work it would have catastrophic consequences to the mortals./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);"Asmodeus took a breath, focusing his energy on the spot. All it needed was a little of him, he could die sure but still, only a little of his very essence. Asmodeus took a blade from within his suit jacket, barely acknowledging it's existence, most of the rituals he had tried had needed his blood, it was nothing new to him, neither did he care. It had stained his pristine white suit many times over, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered if it was without him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);"He felt it drain from him, barely looking up after he had dropped a few drops of blood on the ground. He didn't want to. He didn't want to face another failure, another day without Dick. Not even archangel grace could bring him back so how could this./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);"'emAsmos/em.' The demon heard softly, just like he had in the middle of the night with the leviathan curled into him. He was perfect, he was his until they took him away./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);"His hands clenched into the dirt, how could he let this happen. He should've been there. He should've protected him. He clenched his eyes tightly as he felt a tear roll down his cheeks. He had failed him time and time again, he deserved this. Dick didn't./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);""I should've been there." He whispered to nothing, his breathing coming out rapid and uneven, his chest ached and there was nothing left, he should just give up, give in. There's a thousand beings that wanted his head, he should just give it to them willingly. It would be a nice reprieve from living in this hell./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);""Cream puff." Asmodeus heard again, this time more firmly and he slowly looked up. There he was , the image of his lover and only friend. Perhaps the spell did take its toll on him. Its only what he deserved, at least he could see Dick's sparkling eyes one last time before he withered. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);"Asmodeus frowned, something was wrong. His eyes didn't sparkle, his hair was disheveled and he had the distinct look of worry on his face that Asmodeus hated so much./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);"Dick sat down on his knees in front of the demon, running his fingers softly through the demons hair. He rarely got like this, there was only twice that he could recall and never to this extent./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);""Asmos." He murmured softly, he could only imagine what had gone down in his absence. He could see the blood stains on his jacket, some old, some new./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);"Asmodeus leaned into the touch, carding his own hand within Dick's after a moment. He looked at the Leviathan, not even caring if it was real or not. This is all he wanted, after years of living his own hell. He could see him. Feel him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);""Dick." Asmodeus whispered, lunging forward and wrapping his arms around the leviathan, an unmistakable sob leaving his lips./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);""Its okay, cream puff." He murmured, barely being able to keep them balanced. "I'm here." Not realizing the effect those very words would have on the prince. He rubbed his back soothingly, letting Asmodeus bury his face in his neck./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);"The words only made him pull Dick tighter against himself, a new wave of emotion wreaking havoc on his body./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);"Dick wasn't used to the demon being like this but it was nice to feel needed all the same. He placed a kiss on top of the demon's head./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);"Asmodeus didn't want to lift his head, he didn't want it to end. He didn't want to blink and have it all ripped away from him yet again. He couldn't survive that, he couldn't let go of the leviathan./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);""Asmos.." Dick whispered after a moment./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);""Don't go." Was the only muffled response he got. The distinct feeling of wetness on his shirt was felt and he knew Asmodeus was crying , if not that then the rocking of his body as he tried to gain control of his emotions./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);""I'm sorry, Levi.." Asmodeus whispered, still not being able to let go. Afraid that if he did, he might wake up in an empty bed once again. "Its all my fault.. I should've been there.. They.. I should've.."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);""Shhh" Dick whispered softly, rocking them both back and forth lightly. "Its okay now, I'm here. "/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);"Asmodeus pulled away slightly, looking at the leviathan with puffy tear stained eyes but still, Dick smiled back at the demon and he felt the pain begin to melt away./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);""I love you, Levi." He murmured, a fresh set of tears threatening to spill./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);"The leviathan smiled lovingly at his demon. "I love you too, cream puff. " he placed a soft kiss to the demon's lips. "Only you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);""Don't you ever leave me like that again." Asmodeus whispered. "I can't go through that again."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);""Never." Dick purred, molding their lips together again in a soft kiss./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: Mido, Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.75);"They didn't move from the spot for quite a while, Asmodeus not trusting anything enough to risk it and Dick didn't want to. They were in each other's arms, where else in the world would they rather be./p 


End file.
